


Speed and Song

by MsFaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concerts, Gen, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Tracer and a few friends attend a tribute concert, but things don’t go according to plan.In celebration of Bohemian Rhapsody’s release.





	Speed and Song

It was the day of Lena’s annual visit to Wembley Arena, and a couple of the new Overwatch recruits were accompanying her and Emily. Winston had, as usual for that time of year, engaged Athena’s 11-24 protocol, which meant unless it was a dire emergency, she was not to be interrupted.  
  
“Did you two really meet at one of these concerts?” Hana asked.  
  
“Yes we did,” Lena said cheerfully, emerging from her bedroom in a yellow and white version of her normal clothes. “Noticed her at the concert, and we ended up getting drinks together. She even caught me when I fell off a table.”  
  
“I think of that moment every time I hear Somebody to Love,” giggled Emily.  
  
“Looking good, girls,” commented Lucio as he joined them. “Ready when you are.”  
  
(OW)  
  
“Are you all having a good time?”  
  
Loud cheers went up in response. The drummer—Tommy by name—grinned.  
  
”Glad to hear it!”  
  
With that, he and his bandmates—Abby the guitarist, Jones the bassist, and MAL the vocalist—launched into Don’t Stop Me Now. They had been an integral part of the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert for almost ten years, and as a longtime friend of Tommy, Lena always attended.  
  
”Bigger turnout than last year,” Emily remarked. “Looks like the Omnic Rights movement has been more successful than we thought.”  
  
”Tell me about it—huh?”  
  
Glancing off to the side, Lena caught a glimpse of several men in some kind of uniform getting into position—they weren’t Talon, she could tell, but clearly they had malicious intent in mind.  
  
”You’ve got to be bloody kidding me,” she muttered under her breath. “Lucio, I need you to do something for me.”  
  
He listened to her request, nodded, and made his way over to the stage as she darted off. As the band finished the song, he gestured to get their attention. MAL leaned down, and Lucio whispered in his ear. After a moment, the Omnic straightened up.  
  
”Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems our friend Tracer brought a couple of celebrities with her tonight,” he announced. “From South Korea, Hana ‘D.va’ Song, and from Brazil, Lucio dos Santos!”  
  
The two took the stage as the crowd roared with applause.  
  
”Now, this wasn’t originally part of tonight’s concert,” MAL went on. “But I don’t think any of you would object to a guest star joining in, would you?”  
  
Hearing the crowd shout in approval, Abby grinned.  
  
”Lucky for you, we’ve got a turntable here. Bring it out!”  
  
The stage crew obliged, wheeling a turntable onto the stage. Lucio took his place behind it, and a moment later, the beat of Another One Bites the Dust started to play, just as Lena and the goons landed nearby. Grinning, Lena began timing her movements so that they matched up with the song. By the time it was over, she was getting just as much applause as the band—a few members of the audience had actually filmed the fight on their phones.  
  
”I don’t think anyone realizes that wasn’t part of the show,” Tommy whispered.  
  
”That’s good,” Lucio replied. “Means no panicking.” He frowned. “Who sent those guys, though?”  
  
(OW)  
  
_Not long after, at Talon HQ..._  
  
”I would have thought our alliance with Vishkar would have ended differently,” mused Doomfist as he watched the news report. The day after the concert, the authorities had received a full dossier on Vishkar’s illegal activities, and most of its management had been arrested. Additionally, Sanjay Korpal had been outed as part of the Talon council, and that he was responsible for the attack on Wembley Stadium.  
  
”Personally, I think we should have rid ourselves of that man a long time ago,” agreed Widowmaker, pouring herself a glass of Moët & Chandon. “All he cared about was money.”  
  
Sombra grinned as she tapped away at her keyboard. It had been child’s play to convince Satya Vaswani to help her bring Vishkar down. All she had to do was show her the evidence, and promise that the Indian prodigy would remain unharmed by the fallout. Not to mention, the only price the hacker asked for was ‘a few favors, to be paid sometime in the future.’ True, Symmetra was now a member of Overwatch—recently re-legitimized after the Petras Act was repealed due to evidence of corruption—but that wasn’t a problem in Sombra’s eyes.  
  
”Don’t bother calculating my payment,” she said. “That one’s for free.”  
  
Leaning back in her chair, she grinned as she watched a clip of Sanjay being led away by the authorities as a horde of angry fans stomped and clapped to the beat of We Will Rock You. Along with the video of the Vishkar grunts getting their asses handed to them by Tracer, it had gone viral less than five minutes after being posted.  
  
”Hopefully, this will serve as a lesson to anyone who goes against the majority vote in the council.”  
  
”Damn straight,” Reaper growled. “We all agreed the tribute concert was off-limits, and he tried to disrupt it anyway.”  
  
”Never took you for a fan,” Moira said idly. “Then again, this is Freddie Mercury we’re talking about. He’s been an icon of the LGBT community for decades, and the music he and his band created? Classics.”  
  
”Hear, hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit changes:  
> -Tracer: Yellow jacket, white pants  
> -D.Va: Black and white diamond-patterned version of her normal attire  
> -Lucio: Red and white striped shirt with his logo


End file.
